Software code development applications, including stand-alone development applications and integrated development environments (IDE) may have code analyzers that provide the ability to indicate to the user (e.g. the developer) when an error is present in the written software code and to correct the error automatically when the user so chooses. Code analyzers may also suggest ways to improve code efficiency or readability.
If the user is uncertain as to how such a change will affect the software, he/she may conventionally save the changed code as a new file or project. The user may then have to compile and/or run the software. If the changes are not desired, then the user must revert back to the previous, and separate, older version. This process may be cumbersome for the user, especially when a program is long and/or complex and/or when there are multiple potential sets of changes that could be made.